


Little Problem

by Sanders_Sides_Trash



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Other, Short deceit, tall patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanders_Sides_Trash/pseuds/Sanders_Sides_Trash
Summary: Deceit is short and you can pry that from my cold dead hands.





	Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Patton catches him on the counter at 2 AM struggling to grab the cereal, literally looking like a cryptid.

Patton awoke to rustling and grunting coming from the kitchen. He looked to the clock and groaned. 2 AM. “It must be Virgil” he guessed. “Better go make sure he’s not sleepwalking again” he sighed, groaning again. 

He yawned and got up, walking downstairs quietly and turning on the light, “Hey Kiddo-“ he froze. There, on the countertop Deciet kneeled, reaching as high as he could to grab something. Patton closed and rubbed his eyes before looking at the shorter side in shock. The boy glared back at him, pointing to the top shelf and looking back at Patton. 

He silently walked forwards, grabbed Deceit by the waist, and lifted him. Watching as he quickly grabbed the fruit loops before squirming away from Patton and hissing while dashing away, his snake onesie tail disappearing around a corner. 

Patton stood confused for a few moments before making coffee and sitting at the table. What had he just witnessed?

**Author's Note:**

> I- I don’t even know. I saw a tumblr post.


End file.
